


Welcome Home, Commander (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Commander Cassian, F/M, NSFW, Smut, acomaf, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta has a surprise for Cassian when he gets home from a mission.





	Welcome Home, Commander (NSFW)

Nesta looked herself over one last time in the full-length mirror as she sensed her mate’s approach through the bond they shared. She had been waiting for him to come home; he’d been gone a day longer than she had expected. Taking advantage of his delay, she had shopped at one of the lingerie stores in the Rainbow and bought some particularly spicy underthings.

 _Honey,_ he crooned as she heard him land on the balcony leading to their room,  _I’m home._

A blast of cool air hit her as the French doors swung wide, Cassian’s hulking form silhouetted by the white moonlight leaking in behind him. She smiled over her shoulder, hugging her robe closed before turning to him.

“Welcome home,” she purred, swaying her hips as she walked to him. “How were the camps, Commander?”

“Same as always,” he said, opening his arms. She stepped into them gladly, hugging his sweaty body tight.

“I missed you,” she murmured, inhaling his distinctly Cassian scent. It washed over her, cloaking her in his presence.

“I missed you too.” His nose was pressed to her hair as if he could breathe her in.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

She wiggled out of his embrace, grinning as she took a few steps back. “This.”

Slowly, she pulled on the belt tied around her waist. The silk shift fell open to reveal the crimson lace set she’d painstakingly chosen. His breath caught in his throat, wings flaring in shock. His gaze raked over her nearly-bare body, the intensity of it sending a thrill of anticipation coursing through her.

“When did you get that?” He asked, voice hoarse.

“Just a little something I picked up while you were away.” She let the robe slide from her shoulders, pooling at her feet. Looking at him through her lashes, Nesta took slow, calculated steps towards him.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes,” he rasped, swallowing thickly.

Nesta’s coy smile nearly set him off as she neared him.

They both enjoyed these little games they played. By making the first move Nesta had assumed dominance for the night, and she intended to keep it that way. Cassian’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides, trembling with restraint.

She allowed her gaze to dip to his throat, the only bit of exposed skin she could see, thanks to his leathers. His Siphons flared as she leaned in, nose brushing his neck, getting drunk on the scent of his arousal.

“You seem a little…  _Tense.”_

His beautiful hazel eyes slid shut as her hands lazily traced across his chest. Her fingers worked at the buckles at his shoulders, loosening the straps securing the upper half of his flying leathers. Satisfied when they popped free, she ducked under his membranous wing and stood behind him.

“Would you like me to help ease some of that tension, Commander?”

Cassian’s chest heaved with every breath, wings twitching every now and then. “Y-yes,” he stammered, reaching a hand back to grip her hip. She clucked her tongue in disapproval, but allowed his hand to remain where it was as she worked the straps under his wings.

“Off,” she said as soon as the buckle was undone. In one practiced movement, he tore the leathers from his upper body, leaving his torso bare. His skin glisened with sweat from his flight, the tattoos along his spine more prominent. Gods, she loved every inch of his inked flesh.

“And now the rest,” she purred, stepping back in front of him. His hands trembled as he undid the button of his trousers, kicking out of them. His member strained against his boxers, begging to be released.

But she had other things in mind first.

“On the bed,” she ordered, her fingers trailing one last time over his chiseled abdomen. “Face down.”

Cassian’s chest rumbled with a growl, but he did as he was told. He crawled on top of the furs strewn about and stretched his wings wide. The ends of them hung off either side of the king size bed, and Nesta’s mouth watered as she crawled on after him.

She settled herself on his ass, one leg on either side of his hips. He groaned, no doubt already able to tell how soaked she was even through the layers of fabric. Bracing her nimble hands on the small of his back, she leaned forward and whispered, “How does a massage sound, my love?”

“Bloody brilliant,” he said breathlessly, folding his arms under his head as a pillow.

With a smile, Nesta set about kneading the tense muscles along his spine. She rubbed out the knots and was rewarded every once in a while with a ragged moan. She let her breasts graze his back when she reached for the bases of his beautiful wings, and he bucked his hips in search of friction.

“Someone missed me,” she said, stroking the base of his left wing. She delighted in the sight of how it twitched under her fingers, begging for more, more, more.

“Gods yes- ah! Yes I missed you baby- just please,” he moaned again as she ghosted the fingers of her free hand over the thin membrane.

“Please what?”

“Let me show you how much I missed you.”

Nesta pondered for a moment, teasingly rolling her hips. His choked whimper only served to fuel her arousal, and she leaned forward to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I suppose.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Cassian tucked in his wings and flipped under her so she was properly straddling him. Both gasped at the sensation of his cock pressed against her dripping sex.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she ground her hips against his. His grip on her waist tightened before he released her, one hand migrating towards her core.

It only took a moment for him to rip through the thin red lace of her panties.

“Cassian!” She glared at him as he snaked the ruined undergarment out from between them, tossing it aside. “I  _just_ got those. Must you ruin every pair of underwear I own?”

“I’ll buy you new ones.” He lifted his hips, wiggling free of his boxers. With nothing between them, the feeling of skin on skin was enough to spur Nesta into action.

“You better,” she said, dropping her voice to a purr. She gripped his length, rubbing it between her slick folds and causing him to moan in anticipation.

“I swear I’ll buy you whatever you want, so long as you fuck me!”

Nesta grinned, knowing that she had him ensnared. “Anything?”

“Yes, anything you desire-“

Cassian’s head fell back as Nesta sank down on his cock. Her eyes slid shut and she bit her lip as he filled her completely. Even after all their years together, she never grew used to his size.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her bottom as she rode him, his mouth open in a silent moan. Their hips snapped together, the sounds of their coupling echoing throughout the room.

“Fuck, Nes I’m gonna-“

“Come, Cass.” Reaching forward, she stroked a finger along his inner wing, where the membrane was most sensitive. “Come for me.”

With a final roar that shook the foundations, Cassian spilled himself inside his wife. She followed not a moment later, continuing to ride him as they both crested their highs.

Spent, Nesta slumped forward onto his chest. “You need a bath,” she said, listening to his heart pound.

“Only if you join me.”

“Deal.”


End file.
